


Impossible

by Dalankar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: Every day, every time they are in the same room together, singing and dancing and playing, it is becoming impossible to look away.





	Impossible

It feels like the most difficult thing he's ever done. Harder than rookie training, or leaving home. As hard as going through the scandal and facing the reality of a future detached from his dream. But every day, every time they are in the same room together, singing and dancing and playing, it is becoming impossible to look away. Impossible to keep a rational mind when all he can think about is what it would feel like to touch his skin, to kiss his lips. To _have_ him. For himself. To claim him as his'. It is starting to interfere with everything. Come to a point when he can't focus at all when they are in the same room.

Jaehyun.

Amazing, brilliant, beautiful Jaehyun is eating into his soul. And he is scared out of his mind. He can't put space between them, they are in the same subunits. Even when he tries, there is an itch in his mind yearning and pleading and gnawing at him.

Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun.

And then others start to notice. The worst of the others, the one that is unbearable, Doyoung.

"If you stare at him any harder, he'll probably catch fire," Doyoung comments, sliding down to the floor of the dance practice room beside him. Taeyong glances at him and back at his center of attention, practising the latest choreography with Mark.

Doyoung leans closer.

"Are you ever actually going to say anything? Or will we have to put up with this sad pining for the rest of our lives?" Doyoung asks, sounding far too amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says quietly, untying his shoelaces and retying them again.

Doyoung chuckles.

"Jaehyun is not an idiot. He'll figure it out," Doyoung tells him. "Wouldn't it be better if you were the one to actually tell him first?"

Taeyong fixes him with a stare. "Don't fuck with my business, Doyoung." He rises to his feet and hears Doyoung chuckling. He ignores it and moves to the center of the floor.

Jaehyun smiles at him. He feels his breath catch.

"From the start."

"Sure, hyung."

 

Dinner is loud and messy and sadly an alcohol-free zone. Jaehyun is sitting with Doyoung. Taeyong's fingers itch as he watches them whispering to each other and laughing. Johnny, who is sitting beside him, is trying to keep a conversation going with a very one-sided effort. Taeyong glances up from the cup of water he's contemplating to see Jaehyun smiling at Doyoung, eyes crinkling happily and Doyoung, that bastard, has an arm wrapped around Jaehyun's shoulders like it belongs there.

He rises to his feet. No one gives a second glance except Johnny who looks bewildered for a moment before turning to join Ten and Tail.

He walks back to the kitchen and puts his plate in the sink. He braces his hands on the rim and takes a moment to breathe. He hates this. He fucking hates feeling like this.

"Hyung."

He looks up in surprise. Jaehyun is standing there, his plate in hand.

"Let me wash yours too."

"Hey, wait-" he tries to protest but Jaehyun slides efficiently in to place and begins to wash both their plates. Taeyong glances back at the table. Doyoung, watching them avidly, grins and gives him two thumbs up. Taeyong rolls his eyes and looks back at Jaehyun. He'd tied his hair in to a tiny knot. The t-shirt he's wearing is two sizes too big for him and hangs off his body. Taeyong swallows.

Jaehyun looks up at him.

"Are you okay, hyung?"

Taeyong nods.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go up to the roof. Too hot in here."

Jaehyun continues to watch him.

"Can come up with you, hyung? I'd like some fresh air too."

Taeyong doesn't know why his heart starts to beat faster. But he nods, and tries to smile.

"Sure. Let's go."

 

The air is cooler on the roof. The sky is overcast but the cityscape is bright enough to match the stars. He watches as Jaehyun leans on the railing with a bright smile.

"Ah this is nice," he says and turns back to Taeyong.

The force of that smile steals Taeyong's breath and his words. All he can do is simply to exist in the presence of so much beauty.

"Hyung, I-" Jaehyun hesitates. He suddenly seems uncertain. Taeyong draws closer.

"What is it?"

Jaehyun's eyes slide away from his'.

"I just-" Jaehyun exhales loudly. "I feel like I'll ruin everything."

Taeyong frowns. "I don't think that's possible. You're too perfect to ruin anything."

Jaehyun looks at him in surprise.

"You think I'm perfect, hyung?"

Jaehyun's dark eyes are luminous and they hold him trapped, caught in an enchantment that he has no desire to escape from.

"I have never met anyone more perfect than you."

Jaehyun's eyes widen.

"Jaehyun-ah," he swallows, and decides just this moment, for this moment he will be brave. "I like you." He takes another step closer. Jaehyun is standing perfectly still, watching him with dark, veiled eyes. "I like you so much. Will you go out with me?"

Jaehyun sighs and ducks his head. Taeyong feels his heart thudding in his chest. He doesn't know if it waits to be shattered or exalted. He wants to run. He wants run until everything blurs out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, hyung." Jaehyun looks up. "I want to go out with you."

For a moment, he simply stares. The words hover in his mind without comprehension. Then they sink in and Jaehyun is smiling at him. Taeyong reaches up, touches Jaehyun's face with fingers that he realises are shaking.

"Yeah?"

Jaehyun gasps softly.

"I didn't think you liked me like that, hyung."

Taeyong wants to laugh. So he does and pulls Jaehyun in to a hug. He feels Jaehyun's arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry I was slow, Jaehyun-ah."

He feels Jaehyun's breath flutter warm against his neck.

"No, hyung. This is perfect."

 

He collapses on to the floor exhausted as the second group takes to the floor. He opens his eyes when he feels another body next to him. He closes them in disappointment when he realises who it is.

"Our leader seems very happy these days," Doyoung comments.

Taeyong considers ignoring him but his curiosity gets the better of him.

"What did you tell him?" He asks turning his head to watch Doyoung.

Doyoung widens his eyes innocently.

"Me? Say anything? To who?"

Taeyong narrows his eyes.

"You know who."

Doyoung watches him consideringly for a moment. Then he breaks into a smile.

"I never said anything." Doyoung's eyes flicker over Taeyong's shoulder and he rises. "I told you our boy was too smart not to figure it out."

Taeyong watches Doyoung walk away as he feels someone sit down next to him.

"Hey, hyung."

Taeyong smiles at Jaehyun and sits up to lean against the wall. Their arms lie side by side. Taeyong shifts, closes the few inches between them and threads their fingers together.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

Jaehyun looks at him with a smile.

"Sure, hyung."

Taeyong lifts their linked hands to his lips and presses a kiss to Jaehyun's hand. He grins when Jaehyun turns pink and drops his head on to Jaehyun's shoulder.

"Wake me up when it's our turn again."

 

 ***


End file.
